XIII of Darkness
by Roxasnamine99
Summary: What if Sora didn't wake up? What were the Organization been up to? Both Namine and Roxas are 17 years old, Roxas disappeared, a traitor is called out, a story begins to find the one she loves, Roxas, Rated PG13 for safety. Read and review please
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Before you read the story, please, read this or I will kill you

I don't own any of the characters or any other thing related to Kingdom Hearts except for my ideas and my own creation.

I told you and don't tell me I didn't. So DON'T SUE ME

BUWAHAHAHAh

on WitH tHe ShOw

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 1: The return

A figure in a black cloak was going upstairs, walking to the next level. His face and identity was well hidden under his dark black hood. His hands were covered with black leather glove. Not a single skin was visible on him with the exception of his little seen face. He was also wearing black boots, nice and comfortable to him.

Just as he was half way to the top of the stairs, another figure appeared and stood at the top of the stairs, on the second floor. The figure stood, wearing the same attire as the man on the stairs.

The figure on top spoke, "Roxas" and from her voice, we know she is a woman.

The young man who was climbing up the stairs stopped in his tracks and stood there.

The woman, form above, came down the stairs and gave a hug to Roxas.

She spoke, "Roxas, where have you been?? I've been worried sick"

The man, Roxas, took off the woman's hood, and revealed her identity. She had a long blond hair that reached her neck and shoulders, her eyes were deep blue sea, and her skin was pale.

"Namine" Roxas spoke and the woman took off his hood revealing a man with dirty blond hair that defied gravity in a spiky manner, deep blue eyes, and a face to adore.

Namine caressed the man's face and asked, "Why did you have to go?"

The man looked directly into Namine's eyes and stared into them for a moment before he spoke,

"I've been……._out…_for a while" he spoke and silence came again.

A few moments of utterly silence later, Roxas spoke, "come on, we should get some rest, it's getting late".

The blond haired girl nodded and walked beside with the man that she loves. She rested her head on his shoulder while walking upstairs to their respective rooms.

Until the two of them were out of the picture, a man with bluish hair came out. The man wore the same clothing as Namine and Roxas. He took a sniff of the blond haired man, and spoke to himself, "Who are you??" while his right hand placed on his chin in a thinking manner and he disappeared back into the shadows.

The couple had reached a room which had a white painted door. Namine looked at Roxas and gave him a kiss on his right cheek.

"I'm glad your back" Namine spoke and opened her door. She went in but before she closed the door she spoke, "Goodnight Roxas" and she went inside.

"Goodnight" Roxas replied. When Namine finally shuts the door, his blue eyes suddenly glowed in red colour. A grin appeared on his face and he walks away from the room.

In a shadow nearby, unseen by Roxas, came out two people. One was the person before with bluish hair while the other is a red head with spiky hair. Both of them were wearing the same clothing comprising of a black cloak, without their hoods on, gloves on their hands and black boots to match.

"Are you sure your right about this Zexion?" The red head asked.

"I'm positive Axel, did you even see his face just know? He was grinning and his eyes glowed in red" Zexion spoke with his right hand still on his chin.

"Your right, I think we should report this" Axel spoke and disappeared back into the shadows along with Zexion to who knows where. At long last, corridors were silent again.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I told you once, told you twice,even told you told you trice, I don't own any of the characters of Kingdom Hearts or anything else related to Kingdom Hearts. All I have is a super computer, ideas, story line and my own evil creation, my experiments buwahahahaha

Enjoy the show XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 2: Time from Time

After one comes two, after morning comes afternoon, after afternoon comes evening, after evening comes night, and thus after yesterday, comes today.

Namine was walking in the castle, searching for her love one. After all this time, he had come back and return to the organization. The blond haired girl was walking down the corridor from her room, down to the nearby stairs to the first floor, hoping she would fine Roxas there.

Climbing down the stairs, Namine didn't see from the first floor where a red head and a blond haired man were standing without their hoods but with the same black cloaks showing that they are part of the Organization XIII, oh, my mistake, Organization XIV.

Since Namine joined, she became number XIV, and with her extraordinary powers, the Organization can have whatever they want, whenever they want.

The blond haired girl and Roxas had fell in love for about two years or so, since Namine joined the Organization when she was 15 years old.

Back to the first floor, Axel and another organization member stood watching Namine.

"Who would have thought that love is really blind" the guy with short blond hair beside Axel spoke.

"Poor girl, she really doesn't know what's really going on. Come on Demyx, I think we should get some breakfast first" Axel spoke and walks away from the scene followed by the blond haired guy. Namine by that time has already stepped on her last step and reached the first floor.

Continuing her search, she walks towards the training room where Roxas would usually be to help her train in her awesome powers. Confirming her decision, she decides to go and see if Roxas was in the training facility.

While walking, the blond haired girl remembered the past when she was first training with the blond haired boy…………………..

Past…………

A blond haired boy about fifteen years old was wielding two keyblades in his hands while spinning around in the white empty room. Executing some moves, he sliced the air with his Oathkeeper and Oblivion, around the empty room.

At last, he stopped and rested. "I don't even know why I even bother wearing this cloak when I'm training." He spoke and went to the door to go out form the training room.

He made his keyblades disappeared and continued towards the door. He was about to turn the door knob open when from the other side, it opened. Surprised, the blond blue eyed boy stepped back and a blond haired girl about his age, height and same hair colour also eye colour, appeared in front of him.

The girl, noticing Roxas was starring at her, began to blush, "Umm………." She began.

"Oh, hi" Roxas broke from his stare and continued, "Number XIV right? Namine is it?"

The two of them still knew each other so; they're not really close at that time.

Namine, the blond haired girl, nodded and spoke, "Xigbar said you could help me with my traning, could you?" she asked timidly and looked down to the floor instead straight into Roxas's eyes.

Roxas, looking around the room, although there was obviously nothing to look around the large empty room, spoke nervously, "Su…Sure, what can you do?" he asked.

Namine, felt a little confident, closed the door behind her and began to use her power.

All of a sudden, she disappeared.

"Eh??" Confused and shocked at the same time, Roxas spoke, "Where'd she go?"

He backed a few steps when he fell down on the floor and saw a smiling Namine above him.

"Invisibility" Roxas spoke, defeated.

"No" said Namine. "It's not that"

"Then what?" Roxas, from the fell, stood back up now in front of Namine again, waiting for her explanation.

"I can control light" Namine spoke with a smile and a blush, admitting her powers to Roxas.

"Impressive" Roxas spoke. "Shall we begin our training now?" Roxas asked.

"Yes" Namine replied and the two blond kids started their fun, I mean training. The whole day they trained in the room, the two of them, without any disturbance from anyone else. And soon, they began to find what the Nobodies could and would never find, Love…..


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I don't know how many times I have to tell this to you guys, I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything related to it except for my own ideas, story lines, this and that. Look, but don't touch, or I'll kill you at sunrise, buwahahahahah

Enjoy XD

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 3: The Betrayal

A red head with spiky hair was walking down a corridor. It was pretty quite at that time, considering that the whole place where Organization XIV lived was big……too big if you ask me. The guy had also green emerald eyes, which suits him perfectly. Just minding his own business, walking down the empty pathway, in the large house, until he caught his eyes on something, something he haven't seen for a while.

A boy, about 17 years old and was walking in the opposite direction as the read head was. He was in the Organization XIV clothing, comprising of the usual attire of black cloak with a hood, black gloves and boots to match.

Believing on what he is seeing, the red head walked over to the blond haired boy that was walking in the opposite direction as he was.

"Hey Roxas" greeting the blond boy, he approached him with a hug.

"Nice to see you again buddy" he let go of the boy as he spoke those words.

"Axel, what do you want?" Roxas, the blond haired boy who was now a few inches shorter in difference to Axel's height, spoke coldly towards the red head.

_It's really not him after all_, Axel thought in his mind. _Even his attitude is off_

Continuing their chat, Axel asked, "Where are you going by the way? Don't you know Xemnas wants us to be in the room for a discussion now?" Axel looked at the blond haired boy straight into the eye.

"Oh, yeah, now I remembered. I knew I was forgetting something" Roxas spoke nervously and smiled. The boy scratched behind his head as he smiled nervously.

Unfortunately, Axel was not easily fooled. _I can see it in your eyes, your lying._ Axel spoke in his mind. Just smiling at the boy, Axel spoke, "Come on, we should not be late for an important discussion with the group. Besides, Xemnas expects us all to be there" Axel waits for the boy to reply.

Roxas only nodded and walked back to the direction he came along with his best friend, the red head Axel beside him the whole walk to the room.

Somewhere in another place but still in the Castle That Never Was, a young lady about 17 years old with blond eyes and a pair of azure blue eyes were walking in a corridor. She looks like as if she was searching for someone.

She was walking in a direction, when a lady, from the opposite direction, with blond hair, but with two antennas like hair strands that stood above the others, walks towards the younger girl.

"Hey Namine" the older girl shouted getting the attention of the younger blond.

"Oh, Larxane, what are you doing here?" noticing the older organization member, she walks over to Larxane. Namine gave a warm smile and Larxane spoke, "Didn't you remember?" she asked.

The younger blond placed her right hand on her chin and thought for a second, "No, I don't think so………….." she replied. And she continued to remind herself any missing piece she forgot. _Must be something important if Larxane asked, _she spoke in her mind.

"Namine dear, Xemnas wants us to meet in the room for a discussion today, remember?" Larxane spoke in a motherly tone.

"Oh right, now I remember. By the way have you seen Roxas?" Namine asked.

"You're boyfriend?" Larxane asked.

Namine nodded in response.

Larxane replied to Namine's nod, "Maybe he's in the discussion room already. We better get going" Larxane gave her thought to Namine. Agreeing with Larxane, the older Organization member, she followed Larxane, towards the room where all of the organization members will be having their discussion.

Thirteen……………wait, fourteen, my mistake………..white chairs, high, all with different of heights, were positioned forming a circle in a pure white room. Fourteen members sat on each of their own chairs.

Number XIII and Number XIV, were sitting side by side each other, with the same height of their chairs.

Xemnas, the leader of the Organization, starts to speak and began their discussion on that day.

"I'm glad that all of our members are able to come for this discussion. Especially Number XIII, Roxas, to join us after his sudden disappearance for a week." He began. The leader of the Organization continued, "Sadly, I declare that Roxas, Number XIII, is a traitor to this organization of ours"

Some of the other organization members, especially Namine, Roxas's love, were shocked.

Namine spoke from her chair, "Why? I demand an explanation"

Among from all of the XIV organization members, only a pick haired man, Marluxia is his name, sat silently and calm.

"I declare him a traitor and that's it, if you speak anything else, you will have to _dispose_ of him." Xemnas spoke.

Namine pushed the dangers to her Roxas and spoke again, without thinking; "I demand an explanation" everyone looked at Namine who bravely spoke to their leader.

"Namine of Number XIV, I order you to dispose of Roxas, and if you don't, you will be dispose along with him" Xemnas spoke, when all of a sudden, Zexion spoke, "Roxas, he's gone"

All of them, who are left in the room, looked at the now empty chair where the traitor Roxas had sat just now.

Immediately, Xemnas spoke, "Go now number XIV, and hunt that traitor"

Namine was still confused and have no power to object her leader; asked, "Where should I start?" spoke sadly.

Zexion answered to her question, "I smell his scent in Olympus where the mighty Hercules lives"

Namine, following her orders, went out from the room, into a portal, after her now hunted boyfriend. Sad, she walks with her heart broken, thoughts of him came to her and many questions came as she went to hunt the person she loves most, Roxas….

The Traitor, The Betrayer of Organization XIV.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: No really, I told you, I don't own Kingdom Hearts, only my ideas story line this that you know...

Enjoy XD

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 4: The Chase Part 1

In an ancient city of Rome, where warriors are greatly needed, such as the great hero, Hercules, the ancient land, stood Rome.

But, under the beautiful land, down, down near to the earths core, where the dead stay and sleep, the underworld, and the King of the underworld, the ruler of the dead, the one, the only, Hades, brother to Zeus.

Hades, a man with blue flame on his head with his black robe, was sitting in his throne while a man with Organization XIII, I mean XIV, with blond hair and a pair of blue eyes was standing in front of the king of dead.

"So you're saying if I help you. You will help me kill that imbecile of a hero, Zeus's son, Hercules?" Hades spoke.

"Oh, yes" The man, with blond hair spoke, his eyes, glowing in red colour and an evil grin plastered on his face.

The Lord of the Underworld put his right hand on his chin, in a thinking manner, trying to figure of the situation, his profit to this mortal, to him, and a few seconds later…….

"So what can I help you with?" Hades asked.

The blond haired man only grinned even wider, and he spoke, "Let's begin shall we?"

Outside, far from the entrance to the Underworld, in the Olympus Coliseum, a black dark portal opened and came out an Organization XIV, with long blond hair that reached her shoulders, a pair of blue eyes that shone in the bright light.

She stepped out from the darkness and came out into the light. She looked around her in the magnificent Coliseum, but there seemed to be no one at that moment.

She was about to leave the coliseum to see if her love one is with Hades, in the underworld, when all of a sudden, heartless, countless of them appeared in the coliseum. Luckily at that moment, no one was around to get injured, except for the blond haired girl.

Large heartless, small, many sizes, many colours of darkness, deadly were ready to attack the blond haired girl.

Namine, was shocked to see so many heartless at one time, "It's like an invasion army" she spoke and all of a sudden, 4 Namine figures appeared out of nowhere, in total, there were 5 Namine in the field, ready to destroy the heartless.

Confused? Well here is some info for you readers. Namine has the ability to control light. With her training with Roxas, she had achieve to the level she could strengthen the light thus becoming objects. With the same technique, she could produce a long chain made out of light that could destroy the heartless easily.

"It's been a while I had some fight and a good workout." Namine spoke and nodded to the other 4 in sign of to destroy the countless of heartless.

Five chains of light flew in the air and with their sharp ends, went through every single heartless that was there.

One by one, died, slowly and slowly, the numbers of heartless in the battle field began to decrease and Namine was smiling, all 5 of them.

Then, the five chains flew to one heartless left in the coliseum, in a fast motion, the one heartless was sent back to the darkness.

"Good work guys" Namine spoke. "Thanks" all four of them spoke. Just as they were happily celebrating their short victory, a voice spoke.

"Very sad you have to die here though" the voice was familiar, very familiar to Namine.

She turned around and saw a few feet away, a blond haired man, in a black Organization cloak, was standing beside a man with a flaming blue hair, in a black robe.

"Roxas, what are you doing?" Namine shouted while the other four stood on guard.

"Take of them will you, King of The Underworld" Roxas spoke to Hades who grinned mischievously and a large heartless in the shape of a tall snake like creature, appeared in front of Namine and her light clones.

"I'll be going now" then, the blond haired boy Roxas disappeared into a dark portal to his next world.

"Come on, we can take you" Namine spoke and prepared herself also her clones of light.

The heartless roared and Hades spoke, "Have fun now" and he disappeared back to the underworld.

Not wasting time, Namine and her clones of light began to attack the monster; five chains flew towards the large being.

All five chains hit the heartless on its body. All of the five Namine collect their power into the chains and shouted, "Fire the Darkness and Light, towards the evil In front, Kill it with all your might, return to me, the Truth"

All of the five chains began to glow in a bright light and a black energy also crackled when all of a sudden, the monster began to feel the pain and roared. Increasing her powers, Namine finally destroyed the evil being.

Finishing her destruction of the heartless, she eliminated the clones of light technique and opened a portal, towards the next world, where Roxas could not be far away from her.

Why? Why is he doing this? Did he really betray the Organization?

Just as she was about to leave, Zexion appeared and spoke, "He is in Hallow Bastion, you better hurry" Before Namine could ask anything else, Zexion had disappeared back into the darkness.

Namine went into her own portal, towards the world, Hallow Bastion.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts blablabla……….only my ideas, something something…………….but definitely I don't own Kingdom Hearts.

Enjoy the show

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 5: The Chase Part 2

In a world, where once ruled by the mighty and wise, Ansem the Wise, a town, where it was peaceful, called Hollow Bastion. People live happily here in this little town.

And with the help of the Restoration Committee, the place was safer then ever.

A portal opened somewhere in the alley between two houses, and came out a girl about 17 years old, wearing a black cloak stating that she is a member of the Organization XIV, a group of nobodies, teaming up for a purpose unknown and with their great leader, Xemnas, they will not be stopped.

The girl was wearing black clothing form head to toe, except of the head since she took of her hood.

Now, using her light powers, she refracted the light around herself and she began to turn invisible to anyone. "Now, where is he?" she spoke to herself and walked out to the streets.

Searching the small town, she jumped up to the roofs for an easier search. Namine used her light nobodies, sending them towards the whole town. The light nobodies that Namine uses can also control light but only for spying activities due to the fact that the nobodies could only turn themselves invisible.

Letting her nobodies search for Roxas in the town, Namine stood on top to of a roof while waiting for any news from her light nobodies.

Sensing something nearby, she walked nearby and saw below her on the ground, a man wearing the organization clothing. Seeing her still invisible light nobodies on top of the roofs surrounding the man in organization clothing from above, she gave a signal to her nobodies and they turned back visible and jumped down form the roofs towards the ground.

Roxas, who was now surrounded with Namine's light nobodies, made his keyblades appeared in his hands. In a defence mode, Roxas looked around him where 10 light nobodies stood and then Namine appeared in the circle.

"Roxas, come on, I have enough of this. Let's just go back, everything will be fine again"

Roxas heard the woman he loved spoke. He stood there in the middle of the circle, with his keyblades in his hands. Oblivion and Oathkeeper, were gripped tightly in his grip, his eyes began to form tears, "Namine you don't understand what I have been through, I won't go back"

Roxas charged towards a nobody and sliced it using his keyblade, causing it to disappear into nothing.

Namine stood watching her loved one, fighting every one of the nobodies, every single one of them, one by one disappeared into nothingness as Roxas kills them.

A few minutes later, only a blond haired girl with blue eyes along with a man with blond hair and also blue eyes stood. Luckily there was no one passing by where they were fighting or they would be in a very complicated situation.

"I will fight you, if it's the only way for you to leave me"

Those words stung Namine in her heart, as she stood there, the words echoed in her mind,

"_I will fight you, if it's the only way for you to leave me" _

Roxas charged towards Namine as the blond haired girl stood there, still shocked at what she had heard.

Second by second, Roxas came closer and closer, Namine didn't realise that she was at the edge of appending doom.

Slowly and slowly, and inch later, a blast of magic fire was shot and hit directly at Roxas causing the poor boy towards a wall, which he hit and crashed. His shoulder hit the stone brick wall, and thus was dislocated, his right shoulder. From the immense pain, Roxas instantly fell to the ground and went into shut down, meaning, unconscious, fainted.

Namine, broke from her sadness, went towards Roxas to his aid.

From one of the roof tops nearby the scene, a man in black organization clothing, with his hood on, and a not satisfied face, disappeared back into the darkness. "Miss my chance" he spoke and disappeared.

Namine tried to wake up Roxas from his unconsciousness but failed miserably and thus had an idea and took Roxas by carrying behind her.

With her awesome strength, Namine carried the man she loves into a portal along with her into a portal to another world, a world where she could let Roxas rest for a while.

On a roof top, stood to people who just came out from a portal just in time to see Roxas and Namine walk into a dark portal, the two of them respectively being Axel and Zexion.

And so, Zexion spoke,

"It seems, Namine is taking him somewhere"

Then the red head Axel replied, "And where are they going this time?"

Zexion took a scent of Namine and spoke, "Twilight Town"

Axel, nodded, spoke to Zexion, "We better go there and look for them, if not, and who knows what that Roxas could do to her"

Zexion and Axel both disappeared back into a portal to the world, a world where they hope to stop Roxas in time before he does anything to harm Namine.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N : Hi folks, this is a bit short but I hope you like it. It was supposed to be more exciting but it seems it came out different from what I expected. So, hope you enjoyed it and chapter 6, the dreams of the past will come as soon as possible.


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: There we go; I have done the 6th chapter of this story. It was short then I expected. Hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts, only my ideas and creations. There I said it, I feel better

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 6: The Guiding Dream

In a town where it was peaceful and not a sign of heartless there, called Twilight Town, in an alley somewhere, a portal of darkness opened and came out two people in black clothing. It was also in night time. The moon was high up in the sky.

One was a blond haired girl who was carrying the other person who was a blond haired boy.

The girl looked around the area and saw a place where she could hideout along with the blond boy.

Carrying the boy one her back, Namine walked towards the hideout slowly.

Checking the inside of the hideout and confirming it was not being used and looks like no one would use it at all, Namine went inside and put Roxas down on the floor while his back on the wall. She was also very tired from carrying him all the way here and thus, fell asleep beside him.

Dream

It was a lovely day it was.

In Castle that Never Was, on a balcony, stood two people.

It can be seen that on is a boy about 16 years old while a girl and both of them are the same age. The girl stood two inches shorter than the boy. The both of them are wearing black organization clothing, had blue eyes and blond hair. They look like a perfect couple. Although they are nobodies, respectively, they don't have hearts, but they could feel love.

The girl, was resting her head on the boy's shoulder as the two of them watched the heart shaped moon. The World That Never Was, was always in the time of night, no evening, no morning, but all night.

"This is lovely, isn't it, Roxas?"

Namine spoke as she looked at Roxas. The blond haired boy replied by looking back at Namine and smiled at her. Then he spoke,

"Yes, it sure is, but not as lovely as you are"

Namine smiled at him and yawned.

"Tired?" Roxas asked in concern. Namine replied by nodding at Roxas and the blond boy smiled back at her.

"Come on, it's getting late anyway" Roxas spoke and went to Namine's room along with her.

When Roxas and Namine had arrived at Namine's room, Namine took of her cloak. She was now only wearing a white dress she usually wears inside her black organization clothing.

Getting into bed, Roxas tucked her in and was about to leave the girl when she called out, "Roxas……………" she spoke shyly.

Roxas walked back over to her and asked, "What is it Namine?"

"Could you…………..sing the song again" she asked timidly.

Roxas smiled sweetly at her and started humming and he started his song……………….

_Have you heard of Darkness?_

_Have you heard of Light?_

_Do you know Darkness?_

_Do you know Light?_

_Sometimes the truths are always lies_

_It's because you're seeing it with your eyes_

_Never hear the screams of Evil_

_Close your ears to their screeches_

_Another day, will be another chance_

_Another chance, for you to live_

_If you are lost in Darkness, _

_Use the Light to guide you back,_

_Back and return,_

_Return to me._

Roxas saw Namine fast asleep in her bed. He looked at her who was so peaceful and sweet wondering what she was dreaming right now. He bent down to her and kissed her forehead. She stirred a bit and he walked out from the room.

_Return to me_

Reality

Those three words were the exact words that Namine wants Roxas to understand.

The blond girl woke up from her dream and yawned. She wiped her eyes from the sandman's sands, and looked beside her where a blond haired boy was still sleeping soundly.

She smiled at him and walked out form the hideout to look around the place.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Now, on to the next one. The 7th chapter will be done as soon as possible, The Chase Part 3


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 7: The Sad Moment

A blond haired girl walked out from a small hide out which she believe to be a hang out place for teenagers.

The sky was orange that morning. The sun was still far in the horizon, slowly coming to the high above the sky. It was orange in colour.

Taking a deep breath and calming herself, all of a sudden, she sensed something nearby and turned invisible using her light refracting powers.

Not far away, she saw a bluish haired man came out from a portal along with a red head man with spiky hair. Both of them were wearing the Organization XIV black cloak, black gloves and black boots.

"There……..over there. The both of them are inside there" Zexion spoke after he took Namine's scent. He pointed towards a small hideout in a nearby alley. Axel nodded and the both of them walked towards the place.

Axel spoke, "I hope he doesn't do anything yet to her"

The two of them were right in front of the entrance of the hideout when all of a sudden, Axel and Zexion couldn't move.

"Hey what in the world?" the both of the Organization members spoke.

All of a sudden, all around them, six Namines appeared with chains in their hands, and all of the chains bind to the two of the older Organization members.

"Darn, it" Axel spoke. "I can't move" Zexion spoke. The both of them tried to struggle but failed miserably.

Standing there, all six of them, one Namine, surrounding the two organization members, the original spoke, "Why are you here?"

Standing in the middle of the circle, helpless to do anything, Axel and Zexion just stood there like the stone frozen statue, unable to move, but certainly they could hear clearly what Namine was saying and they could even reply to her.

"ANSWER ME" she shouted.

Axel sighed and looked around him. _Darn it, I have no choice but to tell her. _

"Well Namine, I…………………WATCH OUT" Axel shouted when he saw something behind Namine, a blond haired kid with a keyblade in his hands, about ready to strike Namine from behind.

The blond haired boy was grinning evilly and his eyes were demon red. He was ready to strike the blond haired girl and was almost succeeded but…………….

Axel used her fire powers and burnt the blond haired boy.

Roxas screamed and screamed in pain as his body was burning into crisp. He went down to the ground and rolled on the ground in hope to turn of the fire from his body. He rolled and rolled but the fire won't give up and it still burns his skin, his clothing and all of him.

Then, the most unexpected thing happened, the blond haired boy, Roxas , suddenly morphed into something what looks like a green thing and eventually, he became a small flower.

Namine let go of the two older Organization members and her clones disappeared along with her chains. She dashed over to where Roxas had been _burnt _and looked at the flower. She kneeled down and looked closely when the flower jumped towards her and bit her arm.

Feeling in pain, Namine screamed and Axel came to her aid when he uses his pyre powers and burnt the little flower into ashes. The nasty little plant was burnt into crisp and Zexion came over to Namine who was kneeling on the ground.

Checking her arm, Namine inspects the wound. "Seems nothing, it might the only be a bite" Zexion spoke as he took a look at her wound on her arm.

"What's been going on actually?" Namine asked. Zexion stood up and went over to Axel's side and the both of them looked at each other and only lowered their heads in sadness.

"Tell me…………….tell me the truth what's been going on all of this time?"

Axel looked at the sky and the birds flying above him. Zexion only look at the ground and tried to hide it in himself from the blond haired girl. Although they are nobodies, they care for Roxas and Namine. They are like brothers and sisters.

"Namine, I think we should go back to the organization. It's better that you hear it from everyone." Zexion spoke.

Namine only stood there after she had stand up from her kneeling.

She look at the both of the older Organization members, the red head and the blue one, and spoke,

"That………….this whole time………wasn't Roxas was it?" she asked, hoping for an answer.

"No" Axel spoke.

"Thank goodness, that means wherever he is he still loves me" Namine spoke and a tear falls down from her pale face and the tear fell towards the ground. She hugs herself in happiness and she felt better knowing it.

"Come on, we better go now. The faster the better" Zexion spoke and they went inside a portal made by him.

Namine was happy inside her heart that she knew Roxas doesn't hate her but instead still loves her, although, Roxas's current location was unknown, she hopes to know what has been going on lately and wants to know about it.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or anything that has to do with it only my ideas and ……………you know.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 8: The Truth that leads to the darkness

In a room, where it was pure white, with 13, oh wait, I mean 14 tall and large white chairs, more to a throne I say, sat only 13 people in black cloaks, and all of the chairs where not in the same height, they were all different in heights but one was the highest of them all since one of them is the leader of the organization……….known as Organization XIV.

A blond haired girl sat quietly in her throne, looking below not wanting to face the others.

The other organization members only sat and watched her, wondering if the truth should be told or not.

Namine finally had the courage and spoke to everyone in the room,

"Tell me…………….Tell me the truth……………I know…………….he's missing"

A red head with spiky hair looked at the man sitting in the most highest throne of all, their superior, with silvery hair, Xemnas, weather the truth should be told, or let it be.

"Tell her"

Xemnas had given his word.

Axel began his story………………

"Well…….Namine……….this is what happened…………"

Past

It was a week ago in organization XIII. Everyone was in the Castle That Never Was, enjoying their free time since they had nothing to do for the mean time. Besides, everybody was busy doing there own things that they won't know what happened to the other members.

A blond haired boy was walking in hallway in the white castle, without his hood on but his black boots and gloves even his black organization XIV cloak. His eyes were deep blue as the sea and his hair was blond and gravity defying spiky. Nobody knows why he had the weird hairstyle.

Minding his own business, the boy walked in the hallway until he bumped into someone,

OuCH

Both of them fell on to the floor. Roxas rubbed his head where it was hit, "Ouch….that hurts" he spoke.

"You have no idea how painful it is" it was a voice familiar to Roxas. He looked in front of him and saw a red head with spiky hair and emerald eyes. The guy was taller than him for sure and he was known as the Flurry of Dancing Flames in the organization. He was , ranked number 8 in the Organization XIV, he was Axel.

"Axel?" Roxas spoke.

"Hey Roxas" Axel smiled at his best friend and the two stood up from the fall and Roxas spoke……….

"Sorry I bumped into you……I wasn't really paying attention" he spoke.

"Nah, it' nothing. Where are you going anyway Roxas?" Axel asked towards his best friend.

"I was going to the……….." suddenly Roxas vision blurred and he felt dizzy. He almost fell if it hadn't been Axel there to catch his fall. "You okay buddy?"

Roxas stood back up and spoke, "yeah, I', fine, don't worry about it" then he suddenly ran from Axel and went to where Axel had came from. "Roxas wait" Axel shouted but didn't had the chance to stop him since the blond kid was far already form him.

"I'm sure his fine"

Axel heard a voice and saw a pink haired guy behind him wearing a black organization outfit including a pair of black gloves on his hands and a pair of black boots on his feet.

"Marluxia, The Graceful Assassin, what do you want?" Axel spoke. Somehow, Axel felt this pink haired guy is a rotten apple, not only that, the guy likes flower. That really creeped Axel.

"Oh nothing, well, I'll be going now……………." Marluxia spoke with a smile on his face and went into a portal on a wall he made and the portal disappeared.

Axel could only stood and wonder what the heck is going on. He gave up and went to his destination in the first place.

The next day came and this time, a blond haired girl was walking in one of the hallways in Castle That Never Was and bumped into an older blond haired girl in the organization,

"Larxane" the younger blond spoke.

"What's up Namine? You look a bit down" Larxane spoke.

"Roxas…………….have you seen him? I looked for him everywhere, he's not here and I know that there's no mission for us lately…………" Namine spoke about to cry.

Larxane, was a bit tied up at the moment, she thought of something to comfort the younger blond since she felt she was like a sister to her.

"You'll go keep on searching for him. I'll go and see if Zexion can get Roxas' s scent" Larxane spoke.

Namine, now a bit happy for that thought Larxane give, gave a smile and spoke, "Sure, I'll be in my room if you need me" Namine spoke and walked back to her room.

While that, Larxane walked where Zexion should be………………………the library

A bluish haired man was sitting while a book on his hand and was reading intently on his book.

Then, he picked up a scent and he clearly knows who came to visit him.

A blond haired woman walked into the library wondering if she can get her answer from a certain guy.

"Larxane, Savage Nymph, what can I do for you on this lovely day?" Zexion spoke, more in an anger stage since she was disturbing him on his reading.

"Roxas…………..could you pick his scent?" Larxane asked.

Zexion looked surprised, "Of course I can……………….wait…………I can't" he spoke.

Larxane looked worried in her eyes and Zexion was confused.

"How come I didn't noticed that?" Zexion spoke.

Larxane looked at the man and asked, "Could you trace him?"

Zexion replied, "no, his scent was as if, disappeared. I couldn't even trace where he went"

"This is bad" Larxane spoke.

Now Roxas, the key of destiny, number XII of Organization XIV, lover to a certain blond haired girl named Namine, was then declared missing, without Namine knowing about the situation.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Thou don't own this Kingdom Hearts that you speak of, for thou only own ideas that I keep to thy self.

Get a life and read this

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 9: The Darkness Rises from the Shadows

In a room where 14 tall chairs, more look like thrones, we positioned forming a circle inside the empty white room.

But of all of the 14 chairs, thrones I mean, only one was empty, not occupied by a person.

A blond haired girl with bluish eyes in a black organization XIV cloak, sat quietly beside the empty chair. Her hands on her lap trying to hold back her tears from falling from her face, hiding her emotions from everyone else in the room.

A red head with spiky hair looked sorry and felt guilty towards himself, he looked at the blond haired girl. He emerald eyed man took a deep breath and then he spoke,

"And that's what really happened before…………..we were trying to hide it from you"

The blond girl only sat there, still clutching her cloak on her lap, only tighter from before, still trying to hold the tears.

"It's okay………………at least I know what truly happened to him" she replied.

Everyone in the room felt sorry for Namine, the blond haired girl.

From Xemnas, the superior himself, the leader of Organization XIV, until Larxane, the savage nymph, all except for one…………………one with the pink…………………pink hair.

A man in the same black organization XIV cloak, with his pink hair flowing down from his head and reached his shoulders, and with his hood of from his head showing his face real clear to everyone who was in the room same with himself,

His name…………………..

His title given………………

Marluxia, the graceful assassin…………….

Didn't even had an expression on his face at that time when everyone else in the exact room, felt sad for Namine.

Namine, who was bowing her head, hiding her face, had a tear fell from her eyes onto her hands which was on her lap.

Zexion, a man with blusih hair was sitting quietly on his throne, looked at Namine for a moment when all of a sudden, a sudden power force he felt, as if the gravity was pulling down right to the ground.

"AHHHHHHHHH" he shouted.

Every one of the Organization members looked at Zexion. Feeling sad for a moment, then shocked the other second.

"Zexion, what's wrong?" Larxane asked.

"I feel, him, smell his scent, strong,……………….power……………he" then Zexion feel from his seat down straight to the floor, now unconscious.

If only Axel didn't move ahead, Zexion might had crack his head, at least the red head got Zexion in his hand just on time.

Axel put Zexion on the floor and tried to speak with him, "Zexion, Zexion, wake up"

Even though Axel shook Zexion hard, he was still unconscious.

Everyone from their seats respectively, came down to check on Zexion, except for Xemnas and Marluxia.

The pink haired man also looked a bit hurt but the superior didn't miss Marluxia's hurtful expression.

"Damn it" Marluxia spoke and disappeared into a black portal leaving the silver haired man, Xemnas in confusion trying to figure out what's wrong with the pink haired man, leaving the meeting and sudden shock happened to Zexion.

"Suspicious that graceful assassin" Xemnas spoke and quietly to himself and then heard below him where everyone gathered around Zexion.

It was Xigbar's ,a man, with an eyepatch over his right eye, his long hair tied into a ponytail and wearing a black organization XIV cloak.

"Alright, I'll send Zexion back to his room."

Everyone backed away from Zexion's unconscious lying body and let Xigbar pick the bluish haired guy up.

Xigbar opened a portal and walked into it along with Zexion on his back.

After the portal closes, everyone looked at amongst themselves and one of them, Larxane spoke, "Must be something that hit him. If not how could he had just passed out like that"

When Larxane spoke, everyone elese was paying attention except for one………….

Namine………………..

"Namine………………Namine? You okay?" Axel asked her while waving his hand in front of her blank face.

"He's here…………………………….I can feel him" she spoke with her blank expression still on her face.

"Who's here?" Larxane asked, walked over to the blond haired girl.

"Roxas"


	10. Chapter 10

A/N: I hate talking………………well……………..one needs to at one time. Okay here we go……………..I can actually write this chapter earlier but you know this and that……actually…………..I was waiting for reviews. Hihihihihi…………………………………..

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 10: The Man from Darkness

"Roxas"

Of all 14 people of the organization XIV, now excluding Xigbar, Marluxia, Zexion and the one missing, Roxas, looked at a young blond haired girl. Her skin was pale and her eyes were deep blue sea. Her face was blank when she said the name……….the name of the missing one…………….her lover.

"He's here?" A red haired man spoke. His hair was spiky and his eyes were emerald in colour.

Everyone in the room went silent……………..the white room………..with XIV tall thrones, with one of them………….their superior on one chair……………everyone else, on the floor down below……………..looking at Namine.

"Namine……………..Axel" the man on the chair above them all…………Xemnas, their leader, spoke of their names.

Namine and Axel looked above towards the superior and Axel asked, "Yes?"

The two of them waited for Xemnas to speak. After a few seconds later, the silver haired man spoke, "Go outside to the World That Never Was, out from this white castle……….and check out what might be wrong…………….who knows……….he might be outside"

Namine and Axel nodded and was about to leave with Axel opening his portal when a blond haired woman, older than Namine spoke, "Let me follow them"

Xemnas looked at the Savage Nymph and spoke, "No. Two is enough, as if they could not handle a simple situation"

Larxane then had to stay with the rest of the crowd as Namine and Axel entered a black portal nearby made by the red head.

Then, the room became quiet again………………………………….

Outside from the Castle That Never Was………………..

It was a town………with tall buildings and it was in night, always night……….never it was once in a day situation and high above the dark sky of the World That Never Was, was a heart shaped moon.

In front of a tall building, two people; one is a blond haired girl along with a red haired man and both of them wearing a black organization XIV cloak including a pair of black leather gloves on their hands and a pair of black boots on their feet.

"I can feel him"

Axel looked to his side where the blond girl was standing.

"Are you sure?"

Namine looked closed her eyes briefly and opened them the next two second. Then she pointed to the front.

"There"

Axel looked at where Namine was pointing.

"I don't see anything or anyone there, only the dark"

Then, Namine spoke again, "Look again……………..this time………more carefully"

Axel looked at the blond haired girl trying to understand her words then look again towards the darkness in front of him.

Then all of a sudden, he saw something move………………something………….something from the dark.

Then……………..

A man appeared…………….

Is it him?

_Who is he,_ Axel asked in his mind.

Axel looked beside him, the blue eyed girl was looking at the man that suddenly appeared from the darkness with a happy face.

Axel couldn't help it but smile and be happy for the young woman, she had finally found her lover again………………..but

Is it really him?

Axel looked at the man again…………….not a single thing about the man had come close resembling Roxas……………..

Who is that man walking in the darkness?

He was also walking towards them……..

Feeling a bit uneasy………….Axel took out his chakrams now both of them in his hands, ready for anything that might happen to them

As the man approached in front of them, he stopped in his tracks and stood about a metre. His face…………………..was………………covered in darkness, his body was covered in shadows………..nothing can be seen about him.

Then, the voice of that man came to the two of the Organization members.

"Where is Marluxia?"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That's it…………..done……………..Now…………who is the man? I have his appearance in my head……………..the next chappy will reveal who the dark man……………and why he asks for Marluxia's presence.


	11. Chapter 11

A/N: Mad man on the line………………….weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts………..what do I need it for?

Better writing fanfictions though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 11: The Man from the Shadows

A blond haired girl………………

A red head man…………….

A man from the shadows of twilight and darkness stood in front of both of them……….

Silence………………………………………….

Nothing more but then silence and darkness………………………

The red haired man, with his hair spiked looked at the man that is shrouded in darkness.

Then he noticed something……………………..

The man………………

The shadows are moving away from his body…………….slowly revealing his identity.

The darkness was as if crawling away from his body…………………………

Slowly……………….little by little……………….

The man stood about an inch higher than Namine, that's one thing for sure…………almost as the same height as Roxas.

Axel looked beside him, where a blond girl stood. He saw that Namine was patiently waiting for the darkness to walk away from the man.

"Where is Marluxia? That Traitor of a demon" the man spoke in a voice unrecognized. His voice was as if three people were speaking at the same time.

"Who are you?" Axel asked, with his chakrams in his hands ready for anything.

The man stood there as if waiting for something……………

"I ask again…………who are you?" Axel spoke, a bit impatient.

"I am from the shadows and darkness…………………my name is not important for you" the man whom is shrouded in shadows spoke.

"Roxas" a voice spoke…………..it came from the blond haired girl.

"Namine………….please stop this……." Axel spoke, looking at her with his emerald eyes.

"Roxas………….that's your name" Namine spoke again.

This time Axel saw that Namine was beginning to saddened, tears welded in her eyes, just preparing to cry.

The man did not look at Namine or Axel, his eyes weren't seen by the two since the darkness still covered him like a blanket.

Then, all of a sudden, from the slow crawling shadows, the blanket of darkness suddenly moved away from the man in a blink of an eye.

Now Axel had the chance to examine the man.

The man was wearing a black form fitting, high collared tunics, a pair of black gloves on his hand, a pair of black boots and a white mask with no features on it only eye holes for the eyes to see where he is going. Another thing that is unrecognizable is his hairstyle.

Roxas had a spiky hairstyle that defied gravity while this man had his hair spiky but in a different way. It looked like as if it was blown by the wind and thus his hair was going backwards. And the colour of the hair was white.

He was clad in black garb his whole body.

The man from the darkness………………………………

At first the man was a metre away from the two when all of a sudden, the next second he was right in front of Axel.

He stood there looking straight into the eye of Axel………..

Axel felt a bit uneasy and thus he prepared himself with his chakrams.

Axel saw his eyes behind the white mask of the man…………………it was not blue………….it was……………………………

"silver" Axel spoke and almost let go of his chakrams when a voice spoke.

"Well……..well…….well…………if it isn't my experiment"

Everyone looked away from the man of shadows and now a man in a black organization XIV clothing stood……………………

The man had his hood on, so it hard to recognize who it was.

He stood on a high building, looking below towards the trio who were on the ground.

The man who was in front of Axel, suddenly vanished and appeared in front of the man in organization XIV clothes and levitating in front of him, in the air.

The Organization XIV member shot his hand out and a sharp vine shot out from the building towards the man. It hit the man's mask and he fell towards the ground.

He crashed into the ground. A crater was created when he fell.

Then the building where the man in Organization XIV cloak was standing, shattered and now the man was standing on a large monstrous flower.

"Marluxia" Axel and Namine spoke.

The man took of his hood which he was wearing revealing a man with pink hair.

"Nice to see me?" he spoke and an evil laughter came out from his mouth…….echoing the whole World That Never Was.

The monster stood 30 feet high and its vines are sharp and deadly. Roaring along with it's master's evil laughter.

Axel looked at the pink haired man and spoke, "And that's why I try to stay away from his garden"

While Marluxia was busy laughing, he didn't notice the man whom he threw away to the ground,

Began to move………………………………………

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: well now we know that Axel hates psycho gardeners and their evil flowers. HAHA

Next up on the next chappy…………………..The Battle Of Darkness


	12. Chapter 12

A/N: Mad man on the line………………….weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts………..what do I need it for?

Better writing fanfictions though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 12: Battle of the darkness

"No one can defeat me now"

A pink haired man shouted across the World That Never Was. He was wearing the black organization XIV clothing as he stood on a large monstrous flower. He had a large scythe in his right hand that looked as if it could slice anything into piece with one swing form it.

"I hate crazy gardeners and their ugly flowers"

A red head spoke as he took a glimpse of the large deadly but beautiful flower.

"I had to admit though, it looks pretty"

A blond haired girl spoke who was standing beside the red haired man as she too took a glimpse of the monster.

Both of them were wearing the same black organization XIV clothes as Marluxia is.; a pair of boots on their feet and a pair of gloves on their hands.

As the trio were busy with their own thoughts, at the corner of Namine's eye, she saw something rising from the ground……the crater which a man she knows in her heart is the one she loves, began to stand and now…………ready for battle………the battle Of darkness.

As the man stood, Namine saw him and gasped. She saw what he was hiding; his face which was behind a white mask before, which was now broken into half due to Marluxia's large monster plant. The man stood with half of the white mask that was once whole now half on his face, revealing half of it.

It was white…………..without a mouth………..pupils in his eyes silver in colour………….

Axel was surprised when Namine gasped and turned and saw her looking towards somewhere. He turned around to where Namine was looking and saw she was looking towards a certain man that came out from the darkness………or more of born from the darkness.

Now the man was standing in the crater. He walked out from it and pace by pace he took towards Marluxia's wild but tame to it's master, plant.

"MARLUXIA……………I WILL KILL YOU FOR WHAT YOU DID TO ME" the man shouted the top of his lungs towards the pink haired man who was standing on his pet flower.

Marluxia stopped laughing his evil and annoying not to mention stupid laughter and now was paying attention towards a certain man on the low beneath ground.

"Huh, you? Going to kill me? What makes you so CONFIDENT?" as he shouted the last word, a vine from the monstrous plant shot out towards the small man and went straight into his body. Surprisingly, no red blood came out from the man and Namine tried to held back her fear and Axel could only watch.

"Axel do something" Namine spoke.

"Oh right" Axel replied and used his fire powers and burnt the vine that held the man prisoner into crisp.

Then the monster growled in anger and hurt, trying to control the pain it was having.

"You are such annoying Axel" Marluxia spoke and the monster shot out and angry lash towards the red head in such speed that Axel didn't even see it coming. The vine hit Axel on his body and sent him flying to a nearby building and he crashed into the wall of the building.

"AXEL" Namine shouted and was about to go help Axel out when she fell on her knees and all of a sudden fell weak. She felt her legs go numb and her voice could not be heard. Her eyes were still open and she could see everything clear.

In her mind Namine spoke, _what's going on? Why can't I move my legs? Not even my voice is coming out. Why? Why now?_

Then she heard her answers from high above her, from the one with pink hair named Marluxia.

"Oh, it seems my fake flower clone Roxas really did put the poison in your body. HAH, now I can have the power of light in my hands. I will be unstoppable" Marluxia's grin even became much more wider as he realises the power he has in his palms.

Then Marluxia moved his attention from Namine towards the white haired man and his half mask on his face.

"I suppose you want to save her now would you not……..Roxas?" he spoke.

"You put the poison in her?" Roxas spoke.

"HAH, don't forget you have it too" Marluxia spoke.

Then Roxas fell down to his knees and his hand on his chest.

"So it seems to be active although it had been a week already." Marluxia spoke.

PAST

A blond haired boy was standing in front of a beautiful garden, filled with many different types of flowers.

Then all of a sudden, one of the plants, unnoticed by the blond haired boy, grabbed his leg and pulled him.

Trying to break free from the grasp, Roxas summoned his keyblade and broke the vine and ran out form the garden.

""AAAHHH" he shouted as he ran when a vine had shot a small needle like thing. Roxas pulled it out from his hand and ran out from there, knowing it's the best to do so.

Behind the plants, a man with pink haired appeared and a evil mischievous appeared on his face. Then he went back into his hiding place behind the plants and resumed his work.

PRESENT

"Actually, the poison left me the next two days from the day the poison entered my body" Roxas spoke now standing healthy with his left side of the face that is not covered by the white mask narrowed and he shouted, "Give me strength"

PAST

It was a week ago in organization XIII. Everyone was in the Castle That Never Was, enjoying their free time since they had nothing to do for the mean time. Besides, everybody was busy doing there own things that they won't know what happened to the other members.

A blond haired boy was walking in hallway in the white castle, without his hood on but his black boots and gloves even his black organization XIV cloak. His eyes were deep blue as the sea and his hair was blond and gravity defying spiky. Nobody knows why he had the weird hairstyle.

Minding his own business, the boy walked in the hallway until he bumped into someone,

OuCH

Both of them fell on to the floor. Roxas rubbed his head where it was hit, "Ouch….that hurts" he spoke.

"You have no idea how painful it is" it was a voice familiar to Roxas. He looked in front of him and saw a red head with spiky hair and emerald eyes. The guy was taller than him for sure and he was known as the Flurry of Dancing Flames in the organization. He was , ranked number 8 in the Organization XIV, he was Axel.

"Axel?" Roxas spoke.

"Hey Roxas" Axel smiled at his best friend and the two stood up from the fall and Roxas spoke……….

"Sorry I bumped into you……I wasn't really paying attention" he spoke.

"Nah, it' nothing. Where are you going anyway Roxas?" Axel asked towards his best friend.

"I was going to the……….." suddenly Roxas vision blurred and he felt dizzy. He almost fell if it hadn't been Axel there to catch his fall. "You okay buddy?"

Roxas stood back up and spoke, "yeah, I', fine, don't worry about it" then he suddenly ran from Axel and went to where Axel had came from. "Roxas wait" Axel shouted but didn't had the chance to stop him since the blond kid was far already form him.

"I'm sure his fine"

Axel heard a voice and saw a pink haired guy behind him wearing a black organization outfit including a pair of black gloves on his hands and a pair of black boots on his feet.

"Marluxia, The Graceful Assassin, what do you want?" Axel spoke. Somehow, Axel felt this pink haired guy is a rotten apple, not only that, the guy likes flower. That really creeped Axel.

"Oh nothing, well, I'll be going now……………." Marluxia spoke with a smile on his face and went into a portal on a wall he made and the portal disappeared.

Axel could only stood and wonder what the heck is going on. He gave up and went to his destination in the first place.

Roxas had ran far enough from anyone. Then all of a sudden, a black portal opened and he was pulled into it.

PRESENT

"THE POWER OF DARKNESS, TWILIGHT OBLIVION"

Roxas shouted as a pair of keyblades, same colour, same size, same shape, appeared beside him levitating in the air. Both of the keyblades were Oblivion keyblades with the exception being two. Another thing is that it seems that the twin keyblades follow it's master where ever he goes.

"Fascinating, you wouldn't mind if I tear you into pieces?"

Marluxia spoke and all of a sudden, thousands and thousands of vines from the monster flower came towards Roxas ready to kill him.

"Blast them to Oblivion,

Destroy the fools who are weak,

Kill all of them,

Without mercy,

OBLIVION"

Roxas chanted while raising his arms and his keyblades that are levitating beside him on both sides, began to charge with energy, magic to be precise and shot it towards the every single vines that were coming towards him, like bullets fired from a gun, the magic shots done by Roxas was faster then a light travels.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: That is long. There you have it

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL SUE  
BUWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**That rhymes**


	13. Chapter 13

A/N: Mad man on the line………………….weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts………..what do I need it for?

Better writing fanfictions though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 13: Battle of the darkness Part II

"Fascinating, you wouldn't mind if I tear you into pieces?"

Marluxia spoke and all of a sudden, thousands and thousands of vines from the monster flower came towards Roxas ready to kill him.

"Blast them to Oblivion,

Destroy the fools who are weak,

Kill all of them,

Without mercy,

OBLIVION"

Roxas chanted while raising his arms and his keyblades that are levitating beside him on both sides, began to charge with energy, magic to be precise and shot it towards the every single vines that were coming towards him, like bullets fired from a gun, the magic shots done by Roxas was faster then a light travels.

Now, the large flower was growling in pain as it tried to cover it's lost vines shot by Roxas and his attacks.

"Impossible……………how?" Marluxia whispered to himself looking at Roxas who was beneath on the ground far away from him.

Then, the white haired boy with keyblades on his sides vanished.

"Where?" Marluxia spoke and all of a sudden, he flew downwards towards the ground but he had just in time to turn his body while in mid air just to see who kicked him from behind and saw it was.

"NO way…………………It can't be"

Roxas had appeared behind him and kicked him from behind while he was shocked and now the pink haired man was flying down towards the ground.

Now with Marluxia off his pet beastie, time for the white haired man to do his job.

"Sacred darkness of the past,

Present and future,

I summoned powers from the dark,

Blast this demon into

APOCALYPS"

Roxas chanted and…………

Then the monster flower belonging to Marluxia began to fade away slowly as Roxas's power began to activate and thus, a few seconds later, the monster vanished into the darkness, nothing left for Marluxia to use.

Marluxia who was falling towards the ground, somersaulted his body while in mid air and landed gently on the ground without any injuries.

Summoning his scythe, Marluxia was about to look for where Roxas now stood when all of a sudden he heard a voice behind him.

"Now…..now, what are we going to do with you?"

Marluxia turned around and saw a man with half a mask on his right side and a face white in colour without a mouth along with a silver eyes wearing a black form fitting, high collared tunic, a pair of black gloves on his hand, a pair of black boots, with two identical keyblades on each side of him.

The pink haired man now without his flower power, too a swing with his scythe behind him but in that one swift move, he felt nothing but only air and at one point, the voice spoke but without the body of the man, "You miss me"

The voice kept taunting him as if Marluxia was a failure in everything.

"You can't do that, you're a coward"

Marluxia turned around again with his scythe on ready and looked around.

"WHERE ARE YOU? SHOW YOUSELF"

The pink hared man started to become a little impatient.

Then, from the corner of his eyes, he saw a blond haired girl lying on the ground.

Smirking to himself, "Now, Roxas, be a good boy and stop this foolishness or I will kill the blond girl" Marluxia spoke and suddenly the man who kept taunting him appeared in front of him, right in front of him.

"Oh, and what are you going to possibly do to her?"

The pink haired man smirked and with her clap of him hands, suddenly Namine appeared in front of him.

"what in the…………..?" at that same time, Roxas saw the blond girls eyes, it wasn't blue, but green in colour……………..her pupils were green.

"Kill him my precious" Marluxia spoke and all of a sudden Namine used her light powers and copied herself becoming ten and chains made out of light appeared.

Now, Roxas, being surrounded, by the one he loves, began to think on what he should do to evade the situation.

"Now, you can't escape this one Roxas now can you?" Marluxia spoke standing outside the circle formed around Roxas by Namine.

"Marluxia what did you do to her?" Roxas shouted.

The pink haired man stood in victory and spoke, "The poison, is for controlling of one's body"

Roxas looked at the now surrounding Namines, "You mean you can control their movements or their loyalty?"

Marluxia smirked, "Their movement"

Inside Roxas's mind, he thought of something, something that he might just think might work towards the controlled Namine.

But just as he was about to execute his plan, ten chains made of light flew towards him and captured him, binding him in light.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

The white haired man cried in pain as the chains made of light touched his body, for he was made in darkness, he lived in darkness in a week and got help from the darkness and shadows itself.

Now he was weak due to the light chains created by Namine.

And his power is disappearing from him.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you have it

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL SUE  
BUWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**That rhymes**


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: Mad man on the line………………….weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts………..what do I need it for?

Better writing fanfictions though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 14: Battle of the darkness Part III

"AAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH"

The white haired man cried in pain as the chains made of light touched his body, for he was made in darkness, he lived in darkness in a week and got help from the darkness and shadows itself.

Now he was weak due to the light chains created by Namine.

And his power is disappearing from him.

Marluxia looked at the white haired man, laughing evilly as he did so.

"So what are you going to do now dear Roxas?" Marluxia asked towards the tied up Roxas.

Roxas looked around him but he also noticed that on his body, his tunic was turning white slowly, and he feels that half of his faceless mask is turning back to its normal state. Above him on his head, half on his white hair on his right side is turning to a blond dirty colour, also its normal state.

"What's wrong Roxas? Namine got your tongue?" Marluxia spoke and laughed out loud.

Roxas was still in pain in the tied up situation. His whole body was tied up with Namine's chain made from light and his body changing its state slowly.

"I'm getting weaker, I have to this or I'll be the end of it" Roxas whispered to himself and looked at his right side of his body which was now almost to half of his body.

"Power of darkness,

Aid me in battle,

I seek help,

From the shadows,"

Then on the ground beneath Roxas's feet, his shadow began to move. With his low power left, Roxas moved fast executing his plan to action.

The shadow grew upwards towards the chain and morphed itself forming a pair of giant sharp claws. Then the pair of claws tore up the chains binding its master from his ability to get away back to the shadows.

Now, Roxas who was free, jumped away from the middle of circle and out behind one of the Namine light clone. With the speed of sound, Roxas made the Namine unconscious and she fell to the ground, and thus disappeared back to the light.

One by one he eliminated the Namine light clones until only one left. None of the Namine clones could catch up with him, with Roxas' current speed.

Now, only one Namine left, and she was unconscious on the ground, Roxas appeared in front of Marluxia.

Both of them stood 10 feet away from each other.

Marluxia saw the man now a different person.

Roxas had half of his tunic on his right side in white coloured while his left side is black in colour. Half of his hair on his right side turned back to dirty blond and his face on his right side without the mask turned back to normal. Half of his hair on his left side was covered by an extension of his mask and thus not a single hair could be seen on the left side and his face was covered in a white faceless mask. His right eye had turned back to its normal state, blue in colour while his left was still silver.

"Who are you? What are you?" Marluxia spoke backing away from the half white walf black man.

Half of Roxas face, on his right side, smirked as he approached closer to Marluxia.

"Why it's me, Roxas" Roxas spoke while walking closer to Marluxia who was cowering away.

While Roxas was walking towards Marluxia, his left arm was engulfed in darkness and it formed itself into a large devastating claw capable of ripping anything into pieces. On his right arm, a keyblade he held, and it was, "Oathkeeper" he spoke.

"light on my darkest night,

Shine your way to the truth,

Darkness aid me in battle,

Help me fight this demon."

Roxas spoke and he soon disappeared from in front of Marluxia and thus…………………..

Marluxia was now panicking; he didn't know what to do. Each step he took brings him no where but closer to his own demise.

As he step another step towards behind him, he felt a sharp pain in his body and looked downwards;

A large claw dug into his body.

"Goodbye………………..demon" Roxas spoke and he pulled back his claw back out from Marluxia and by doing so, Marluxia fell down to his knees.

The pink haired man cried in pain and he felt……………..he felt…………………

Roxas looked at the pink haired man kneeled down and a few seconds later he started to fade away.

That is the fate of a nobody.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you have it. One more chappy to go, BUWAHAHAHAHAHAha

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL SUE  
BUWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**That rhymes**


	15. Namine Ending

A/N: Mad man on the line………………….weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts………..what do I need it for?

Better writing fanfictions though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 15: The Final (Namine's ending)

It was the next day already.

A long pause it had been.

THE DAY BEFORE

Larxane and Zexion were sent out to check the situation by orders of Xemnas, the superior.

The two organization members were about to go out from Castle Oblivion when they saw two figures lying on the floor in front of the door.

It was clearly seen Namine and Axel, a blond haired girl and a red head with spiky hair, unconscious on the cold marble floor of The Castle That Never Was.

"Oh my god, Axel Namine" Larxane shouted and two of them sent the two unconscious members back to their respective rooms.

PRESENT

A blond haired woman was sitting on a chair in front of a white painted wooden door while she reads a book that was in her hands. The book kept her occupied while she guarded the door to the room of a girl with blond hair and a pair of dazzling blue eyes that you can imagine.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and it slowly made a creaking sound, knowing that its metallic hinges hadn't been oiled for quiet a while.

Closing her book, Larxane saw the girl coming out from her room wearing a white dress only and a pair of white sandals.

"Your awake, good" Larxane spoke as she stood up and put her book down on the chair she had just sat on a few moments ago.

Larxane, felt she was like an older sister to Namine checked her temperature by putting her hand on Namine's pale skin forehead.

"Okay your good, how do you feel Namine?" Larxane asked.

"I feel fine, thanks………………where's Roxas?" she asked hoping she would get her answer quickly.

Smiling at the young girl, Larxane spoke, "He came back, he's in the room, Where Nothing Gathers, he's waiting for you"

Namine dashed off to the room Where Nothing Gathers, where there are the 14 thrones in it, where the members of Organization XIV gathers for a meeting and there she will find him, he the one who disappeared, he the one saved her, he the one whom she loves.

When she entered the room, she saw a man in a high collared tunic, with two colours, one being white on his right side and the other being a black on his other side.

His face was covered on the left side also with his hair but his right side was seen his face and his dirty blond hair. His right eye is blue in colour, while his left eye is silver in colour. It seems when Namine used her light powers it fused together with him, eliminating the darkness but not all, only half of him was turned into light.

She saw Roxas, sitting on his throne like he would always do.

No one else was in the room though except for Namine and Roxas.

Roxas smiled at her with only half of his face, the light showing happiness while the other half showed no emotion at all since it was behind a mask after all, unseen, hidden as they say from the world.

Namine gave a cheerful smile in reply.

Roxas came down from the tall throne and Namine dashed over to him and thus hugging him in an instant not letting him go from her tight grip.

"I miss you" she spoke as she cried in his chest.

Roxas returned her hug and spoke in her ear, "I'm back, and I will not leave you again from my side" he spoke and two enjoyed their time together in the room Where Nothing Gathers…………………………………

End

_**Light has engulfed the darkness,**_

_**Everything is fine once more,**_

_**We are together again,**_

_**Cherish everything I will,**_

_**Happiness,**_

_**Light**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you have it. An ending for Namine. This story has two endings.

Another one is Roxas's ending. You'll know it later on.

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL SUE  
BUWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**That rhymes**


	16. Roxas Ending

A/N: Mad man on the line………………….weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts………..what do I need it for?

Better writing fanfictions though.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Chapter 16: The Final (Roxas's ending)

It was the next day already.

A long pause it had been.

THE DAY BEFORE

Larxane and Zexion were sent out to check the situation by orders of Xemnas, the superior.

The two organization members were about to go out from Castle Oblivion when they saw two figures lying on the floor in front of the door.

It was clearly seen Namine and Axel, a blond haired girl and a red head with spiky hair, unconscious on the cold marble floor of The Castle That Never Was.

"Oh my god, Axel Namine" Larxane shouted and two of them sent the two unconscious members back to their respective rooms.

PRESENT

A blond haired woman was sitting on a chair in front of a white painted wooden door while she reads a book that was in her hands. The book kept her occupied while she guarded the door to the room of a girl with blond hair and a pair of dazzling blue eyes that you can imagine.

Suddenly, the door to the room opened and it slowly made a creaking sound, knowing that its metallic hinges hadn't been oiled for quiet a while.

Closing her book, Larxane saw the girl coming out from her room wearing a white dress only and a pair of white sandals.

"Your awake, good" Larxane spoke as she stood up and put her book down on the chair she had just sat on a few moments ago.

Larxane, felt she was like an older sister to Namine checked her temperature by putting her hand on Namine's pale skin forehead.

"Okay your good, how do you feel Namine?" Larxane asked.

"I feel fine, thanks………………where's Roxas?" she asked hoping she would get her answer quickly.

Giiving Namine a sad look of sympathy, she spoke, "I……………….I don't know……….I'm sorry"

"What?" Namine shouted and tears fell from her eyes.

She dashed out from there and out from Castle That Never Was into the place of darkness where tall buildings stood and a large heart shaped moon stood high above the dark and spooky sky of the World That Never Was.

Namine saw a man stood far from her, he stood there and smiling at her.

She saw a man in a high collared tunic, with two colours, one being white on his right side and the other being a black on his other side.

His face was covered on the left side also with his hair but his right side was seen his face and his dirty blond hair. His right eye is blue in colour, while his left eye is silver in colour. It seems when Namine used her light powers it fused together with him, eliminating the darkness but not all, only half of him was turned into light.

"Roxas" she spoke then he saw a tear falling from his right eye.

"I'm sorry Namine, forgive me" then Roxas opened a portal towards the darkness.

Namine shouted, "NO ROXAS PLEASE NO"

"Goodbye Namine, forgive me" his lips moved and his voice was heard.

Stepping into the portal, Namine dashed towards Roxas, tears falling from her eyes.

"NO ROXAS, PLEASE STAY, DON'T GO" Namine shouted as she ran faster in her sandals.

"Goodbye" Roxas spoke and entered the portal. Closing it, Namine came just in time but the portal had closed fully and there was no chance to get to him now.

Namine fell to her knees and cried there.

Then, rain fell from the sky.

She was now wet, her white dress wet and her hair was drenched under the rain.

"I'll find you………………I swear I'll find you Roxas" she whispered and tears still coming down her face.

"Why Roxas? Why did you have to go?"

_**I will keep myself hidden,**_

_**Among the darkness itself,**_

_**Wait for me if you want,**_

_**But I shall and will never return,**_

_**Sadness,**_

_**Darkness**_

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: There you have it. An ending for Roxas. This story has two endings.

This story might have a sequel later on.

**PLEASE REVIEW OR I WILL SUE  
BUWAHAHAHAHAHA**

**That rhymes**


End file.
